Un rêve agréable
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Giles est en train de rêver agréablement lorsqu'Ethan fait irruption et fait resurgir des souvenirs enfouis...(lime et gore)


**Titre **: Un rêve agréable

**Fandom **: Buffy contre les vampires

**Rating **: Mature

**Genres **: Romance lime et un peu gore

**Personnages **: Giles/Ethan

**Nombre de mots** : 1633

**Commentaires **: écrit durant le 5 acts sur le thème "rêve érotique" pour Nelja

* * *

><p>« Comment ignorer la présence d'un dieu devant un tel spectacle ? », se dit Giles à lui-même en contemplant le bleu céruléen du ciel encombré d'immenses volutes tourbillonnantes cotonneuses.<p>

- On a l'impression qu'ils vont nous engloutir.

L'Observateur – à plus d'un titre – se retourna.

- Ethan, gronda-t-il, plus par habitude que par colère véritable.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre, déclara le sorcier en levant les mains devant lui.

Giles eut un geste d'impatience, comme pour chasser une mouche, et il s'allongea dans l'herbe, les bras croisés sous la nuque.

- Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je suis là ?, lança Ethan avec sa désinvolture coutumière.

- Non, répondit Giles du tac-au-tac, la voix très calme. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je rêve de toi.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir gêné ou flatté, rétorqua Ethan, le ton sarcastique.

- Bah peu importe, puisqu'il s'agit de mon rêve, soupira l'Observateur. Disparais ou tais-toi.

Pendant quelques minutes de silence, Giles crut qu'il lui avait obéi et qu'il était bel et bien parti, retournant dans les sombres recoins de son esprit endormi – ces recoins qu'il n'explore que rarement, car ils lui rappellent l'homme qu'il était à une certaine époque et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais redevenir.

Le début d'excitation qu'il avait ressenti à l'apparition d'Ethan s'apaisa.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si oisif, s'exclama alors le sorcier. Ennuyeux, ça je savais. Tu t'es transformé en adulte bien décevant, Ripper.

Giles le fusilla du regard.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Les cieux s'assombrirent.

- Oh, ça fait remonter des souvenirs, pas vrai RIPPER ?, insista Ethan avec ce petit sourire en coin qui horripilait son camarade, déjà à l'époque de leur jeunesse.

Le coup de poing que reçut Ethan dans la mâchoire lui coupa la parole.

Le tonnerre retentit au dessus d'eux, tandis que Rupert se jetait sur lui à bras raccourcis, un éclair de rage traversant ses yeux. Ses lunettes roulèrent dans l'herbe et il attrapa le col de la chemise brillante du sorcier, le surplombant d'un air farouche.

- La ferme !

Sa voix était plus jeune, plus âpre aussi. Le sorcier se força à continuer de sourire, les gencives ensanglantées.

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve après tout, pas besoin de s'énerver...ou peut-être que si. Peut-être que c'est justement ce dont tu as besoin pour relâcher un peu de...pression.

Il frotta son genou contre l'entrejambe de Giles, appuyant volontairement sur ce qu'il savait être un nid à frustration. L'érection qu'il constata sous le tweed lui donnait raison.

Soudain, les mains de Ripper, ses mains fortes de jeune homme de vingt ans, se refermèrent sur sa gorge.

Le sorcier hoqueta :

- On dit que si l'on meurt en rêve, ça devient réalité. Tu y crois ?

- C'est une notion subjective, grogna l'Observateur avec une lueur de conscience dans les yeux.

Il relâcha brusquement son étreinte, les souvenirs affluant. Il avait déjà vécu une tentative de meurtre dans ses rêves – La Première Tueuse – mais il était toujours là pour en parler, donc ça n'avait pas vraiment d'incidence sur la réalité, à moins d'être profondément imprégné de magie.

Certes, Ethan se servait peut-être de la magie. Mais à peine l'eut-il pensé que Giles l'oublia. Ethan était en prison, il ne pouvait pas visiter les rêves d'autrui comme il le voulait. Et encore moins les siens.

L'ombre de la Tueuse, à peine évoquée, se fit plus présente, plus forte. Il frissonna, tendu.

Ethan, quant à lui, reprenait sa respiration avec difficulté. Il capta un mouvement du coin de l'oeil mais lorsqu'il regarda, il n'y avait rien. Il étendit des sens dans toutes les directions, et l'ombre fut vite chassée.

- Elle est partie. Dieu soit loué !, lâcha Giles avec soulagement, en se laissant retomber dans l'herbe.

Ethan se redressa sur ses coudes, et passa une main sur son cou. Il grimaça de douleur.

Giles fronça les sourcils d'un air concerné, remit ses lunettes après les avoir essuyé.

- Je suis désolé. Enfin, je suppose. Bien que ce soit un rêve...

- Tu es gentil. C'est là ton principal défaut, Rupert.

Giles grinça des dents. Il était vraiment trop bon avec ce salopard.

- Fiche le camp, ordonna-t-il.

Cependant, il se rendit compte qu'il souriait. Cette insolence lui avait manqué, d'une certaine manière.

Les doigts d'Ethan effleurèrent son épaule, et lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, il heurta son nez du sien. Leurs visages étaient trop proches.

Ethan rit, Giles recula. Ethan lui prit la tête – dans tous les sens du terme – et l'embrassa.

Comme ce n'était qu'un rêve, Giles ne ressentit pas le besoin de s'écarter, se concentrant sur les sensations que ça éveillait en lui. Il rougit un peu, malgré tout, à cause de la chaleur émanant de son compagnon, de celle qui lui montait aux oreilles et faisait comme un bruit de tambour. Quatre battements se succédant rapidement en un rythme primitif, sauvage, qui affleurait à la surface, menaçant de le submerger tout entier.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, peut-être pour se défendre avec ses dents, mais sa voix resta coincée et Ethan en profita. Il faufila sa langue à l'intérieur, retrouvant avec impatience cette saveur étrange, celle de la salive douceâtre de Ripper, aux accents d'épices, de tabac et de thé.

Lorsque leur baiser s'interrompit enfin, le sorcier susurra :

- Comme au bon vieux temps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas tout à fait, corrigea Giles.

D'un mouvement vif, fluide et précis, il plongea son poignard dans les entrailles de son compagnon. La lame s'enfonça comme dans du beurre et racla contre les côtes. Une vague de dégoût envahit le bibliothécaire, et pourtant, il continua de s'enfoncer jusqu'à ce que le sang vienne couler sur ses doigts.

La violence du geste l'enivrait. Il n'y avait aucune barrière, rien pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il était dans son rêve après tout.

- En effet, hoqueta Ethan, les traits crispés de douleur. Là c'est mieux.

Il déglutit dans un petit cliquetis, la bouche complètement sèche. Il cria avec un réalisme surprenant lorsque l'ancien voyou se mit à tourner la lame dans la chair de son ventre.

- Que serait Ripper...sans un peu de violence gratuite.

Sa main s'infiltra dans le pantalon de l'Observateur et empoigna son entrejambe. Le sorcier put ainsi constater à quel point il était excité. Mais ce n'était pas assez.

Il leurs fallait plus.

Plus.

- Je pourrais te saigner comme un porc, gronda Rupert avec le parler vulgaire de son adolescence.

( Je sais que tu le ferais, haleta Ethan, se retenant de couiner, le regard brillant.

Avec détachement, Giles se rendit compte que si les traits d'Ethan avait changé avec le temps, la même lueur malsaine animait ses yeux lorsqu'ils s'affrontaient de cette façon. Et l'ancien délinquant savait avec une certitude sans faille que, d'eux deux, c'était bel et bien Ethan qui aimait le plus quand il se servait de son cran d'arrêt. Que ce soit sur lui ou sur les autres, c'était toujours lui qui l'y encourageait, toujours lui qui le poussait à le faire, encore et encore, et encore...

La répétition de son passé s'interrompit et Giles reprit peu à peu le contrôle.

- C'était un rêve agréable, jusqu'à ce que tu pointes le bout de ton nez, marmonna-t-il en tentant de se débarrasser de son accent cockney.

Il appuya doucement, plantant la lame plus profondément.

- Tu me connais-ah ! J-jamais là où on l'attend, hoqueta le sorcier.

Les lunettes de Giles tombèrent dans l'herbe, et cette fois il ne se pencha pas pour les ramasser. Il retira lentement son arme de la plaie, dans un chuintement écœurant qui le fit frissonner d'un plaisir coupable longtemps réprimé.

Il nettoya son poignard sur la chemise colorée de son compagnon, déjà bien imbibée. Se faisant, il lécha distraitement une tache tiède sur son poignet.

Ethan enleva sa main de son pantalon et défit la braguette. Rupert lui tordit le bras. Il siffla entre ses dents, le regard interrogateur, beaucoup plus jeune qu'en réalité.

- Laisse-moi faire, proposa Ethan. Ensuite, nous parlerons, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Ripper pencha la tête sur le côté, pesant le pour et le contre avec un rictus moqueur.

- Qui a dit que je voulais quoique ce soit de ta part ?, rétorqua-t-il finalement, le ton acerbe.

Cependant son entrejambe était dur et palpitant.

La main du sorcier se referma dessus et lui imposa une caresse languide.

- Ta queue, Ripper. C'est ta queue qui me le dit.

Il se lécha les lèvres d'un air malicieux. Ils étaient à nouveau jeunes et terriblement stupides. Fous au point de céder à leurs envies.

Giles céda donc. « Après tout, ce n'est qu'un rêve. », se rassurait-il.

...

Le gardien faisait sa ronde habituelle dans la prison militaire souterraine où étaient retenus tous les criminels aux pouvoirs surnaturels les plus dangereux de la planète.

Comme tous les soirs, il ne souhaitait pas s'attarder et pensait au repas tardif qu'il ferait dans une heure ou deux, quand on viendrait le relever.

Il essayait de ne pas prêter trop attention aux bruits qui provenaient des cellules. Celles-ci étaient fermées à double tour, murs de béton armé et porte en acier trempé. Les multiples dispositifs dans les locaux empêchaient l'utilisation de la plupart des tours de magie dont les pensionnaires étaient capables.

Du moins, aucun n'avait jamais réussi à faire de la magie entre ces murs.

Néanmoins, il se figea en passant devant la cellule d'Ethan Raynes. La curiosité le poussa à regarder par le judas.

Il regretta immédiatement et laissa retomber le clapet métallique avec un sursaut de dégoût.

- Je ne suis pas assez payé pour voir ça !

Seul l'écho des gémissements d'extase du sorcier lui répondirent.


End file.
